custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack of the Clones (Barney version)
Baby Bop's Tummy-Ache is a custom Barney & Friends/Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones home video for Season 2 that was released on February 26, 2002. Plot Edit When Baby Bop gets a tummy-ache from eating too many cupcakes after Count Dooku and his friends learn about healthy foods, Count Dooku tells Baby Bop to go to the doctor, but she said she won't. Educational Theme: Healthy/Feeling Better Cast Edit * Count Dooku (Christopher Lee) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Jango Fett (Tamuera Morrison) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Ivalu (Blaze Berdahl) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * David (Kenny Cooper) * Mace Windu (Samuel L. Jackson) * Noel (William Hernandez) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Gordon (Hassan Nicholas) * Anakin Skywalker (Hayden Christensen) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Bertille (Lisa Wilhoit) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Derek's Granddad (Cliff Porter) Songs Edit # Barney Theme Song # The Exercise Song # Have a Snack! # Aiken Drum # Snacking' on Healthy Food # The Yum, Yum Song # The Tummy Song # I Used to Be Afraid # The Doctor is a Friend of Mine # Everybody Needs a Nap # Big and Little # Look at Me, I'm 3! # The Sister Song # Oats, Peas, Beans, and Barley Grow # Clean Up # Across the Stars # I Love You Trivia Edit * Count Dooku has his Episode 2 voice and costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1994 costume. * BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1994 costume. * The Barney voice from "Imagination Island" is used. * The Barney costume from "Shawn and the Beanstalk" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Red, Blue, and Circles, Too!" is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "A Very Special Delivery!" is used. * The BJ voice from "Barney's Imagination Island" is used. * The BJ costume from "Barney Live! in New York City" is used. * Shawn wears the same clothes from "A Very Special Delivery!". * Ivalu wears a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. And a low ponytail. * Antonio wears a green collar t-shirt, beige pants, and brown shoes. * Derek wears the same clothes in "Stop, Look, and Be Safe". * Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "A Very Special Delivery!". * David wears the same clothes in "An Adventure in Make-Believe". * Michael wears the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!". * Noel wears a black t-shirt, white shorts, and red sneakers. * Anakin Skywalker is sent to the school by Yoda instead of Obi Wan Kenobi * Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "I Can Do That!". * Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney Live! In New York City". * Gordon wears a yellow sweater, blue jeans, and brown shoes. * Ishtar wears a white t-shirt, denim shorts, and pink shoes. * Julie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney Live! In New York City". * Bertille wears a purple dress, white socks, and pink Mary Janes. * Tina wears the same clothes in "Grandparents are Grand!" and the same hairstyle in "Red, Blue, and Circles, Too!". * The musical arrangements and background music from "Barney Live! in New York City" are used. * This rendition of "Aiken Drum" is used from The Backyard Gang * Season 2's "I Love You" uses the same vocals from "Are We There Yet?" (Pitch +1). * The beginning is similar to the Magic School Bus episode, "In a Beehive". Antonio and Min are delivering fruits and vegetables from Antonio's grandpa's farm. Then, bees bother Antonio and Min as they fall off their bikes and all the fruits and vegetables go down the drain. * When Antonio and Min scream while the bees bother them, Antonio's scream is the same as * When Michael arrives at the playground with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball, greets Barney and the rest of the kids, Barney and the rest of the kids greet him, and he greets Barney and the rest of the kids again, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Michael arrives with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball, greets Kathy, Min and Tosha, Kathy, Min and Tosha greet Michael, and Michael greets Kathy, Min and Tosha again) is used. * When Michael says "Hi, everybody! I was walking to soccer practice and stop to say "Hello", the sound clip is taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". * When Baby Bop says "Ow!" as she's getting a tummy-ache, the sound * When Baby Bop groans as she's getting a tummy-ache, her groans are the same as * When Baby Bop feels sick, the purple effect was on her face. * The vomit from Baby Bop after she eats too many cupcakes is computer-animated. * The original release (as well as the Nickelodeon VHS release) is closed-captioned by The Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. * This video be later adapted to the Picasso's Place episode, "Doctor, Doctor". Quotes Edit Quote 1:Edit * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Gordon is riding on her bike delivering newspapers) * Min: Okay, I understand, but groceries!? * Antonio: What can I say, Min?! I've been delivering fruits and vegetables from my grandpa's farm all year. I just needed help this morning because the load is so big, but I wanna be really careful not to get them ruined. * Min: Anyway, Antonio, how you gonna make them fresh? * Antonio: Fruits and vegetables need sunlight to grow so when they are fully grown, they are crisp and fresh all the time. * (Antonio and Min stop by Derek's granddad's house) * Min: Anyway, it's springtime, right, Antonio? * Antonio: Right. (rings the doorbell) * Granddad: (opens the door) Hi, guys! * Min: Hi, are you Granddad Richards? * Granddad: I am. What've you got? * Antonio: We've got freshly grown fruits and vegetables. * Granddad: That's great. * (Antonio and Min gives the fruits and vegetables to Granddad) * Granddad: Why, thank you. * Antonio and Min: You're welcome. * Granddad: Okay, have a nice day. * Antonio: You, too. * Min: How many more houses to go? * Antonio: Eight, and we'd better get moving. Let's go. * (Antonio and Min go back to their bikes. They ride on them. Suddenly, busy bees bother Antonio and Min) * Min: What are they!? * Antonio: I think they're a bunch of bees! * Min: Watch out! * Antonio: AAH! * Antonio and Min: (screaming) AAAAAAAAH!!! (their carts tip over as they fall off the bikes and all the fruits and vegetables get ruined. They grunt) * Antonio: Oh, no! Our fruits and vegetables are ruined! * Min: Oh, no! What a mess! What're we gonna do?! * (fades to outside in the school playground) * (the kids are playing at the playground) * (Antonio and Min arrive) * Derek: Hi, Antonio. Hi, Min. What's happened? * Antonio: Min and I were talking about my grandpa's farm to get more fruits and vegetables from his garden. * Min: Because the bags are torn and the fruits and vegetables are ruined. * Shawn: Oh, I see. * Antonio: But Min and I fell off our bikes and got hurt. * Kids: WHAT?! * (Count Dooku arrives) * Count Dooku: WHOA! Hi, everybody! * Kids: DOOKU!!! (they hug each other) * Count Dooku: Hi. So what seems to be the problem? * Antonio: While Min and I were delivering fruits and vegetables from my grandpa's farm, we fell off the bikes and got hurt. * Count Dooku: I get it. * (music starts for "The Exercise Song") * Count Dooku: So you kids need a lot of exercise. It'll make you healthy. So why don't we! Quote 2:Edit * (after "The Exercise Song", Mace Windu arrives with his Jedi robes and lightsaber) * Mace Windu: Hi! * Count Dooku and kids: Hi, Windu! * Mace Windu: Hi, everybody! While I was fighting separatists I'm very skillful with my lightsaber. * Count Dooku: You did a great job using your lightsaber. * Julie: Are you wearing your Jedi tunic? * Mace Windu: Yes, I am * Count Dooku: Wow! I like your Jedi outfit, Master Windu! * Mace Windu: Thanks. What are you doing today? * Antonio: We're doing a lot of exercise today. * Mace Windu: It sure is. * Julie: That's why we're getting very healthy. * Mace Windu: Oh, I see. Is exercise good for you? * Count Dooku: They can be. Some exercises are really fun to do. * Mace Windu: That's right, Dooku! (puts his soccer ball down) * (BJ's whistle is heard) * Kathy: What's that sound? * Count Dooku: I don't know, but the sound is coming from over there. * (BJ's whistle is heard) * David: There it is again. * Tosha: Hey, I know that sound! It's... * Kids: ...BJ!!! * (BJ arrives with his scooter) * BJ: Hi, everybody! Hi, Count Dooku! * Count Dooku: Hi, BJ! How are you! * BJ: I'm fine. Thank you! * Count Dooku: Good! * BJ: Michael, what are you wearing? * Kathy: BJ, what'd ya have for lunch today? * BJ: You know what I had for lunch today? A great, big pickle sandwich. * All: (except BJ) EWW!! * Shawn: BJ, why do you like to eat pickles?! * BJ: Because pickles are my most favorite food in the whole wide world!! * Stacy: BJ, don't you like healthy foods? * BJ: Yes, Stacy. They make us big and strong. * Bertille: Well, I bet you can learn more about them. * Count Dooku: Yes. Let's go inside. * (all cheer and go inside) Quote 3:Edit * (Count Dooku, BJ, Mace Windu, and the kids go through the Dutch door to the classroom) * Count Dooku: Hey, guys! Look who's here! * Anakin Skywalker: Hi, everybody! Hi, Dooku! * Count Dooku: Hi, Anakin! How're ya doing'?! * Anakin Skywalker: I'm fine. Thanks. So what're you guys doing? * Noel: We're gonna learn more about healthy foods. * Anakin Skywalker: I see. So what shall we have for a snack? * Count Dooku: Well, I'll bet you'll find out. * (song starts for Have a Snack) Quote 4:Edit * (Count Dooku, BJ, and the kids laughing after the song Have a Snack) * (Baby Bop arrives) * Baby Bop: Hi, Dooku! Hi, friends! * All: (except Baby Bop) Baby Bop!! * Count Dooku: So what've you been eating? * Baby Bop: I've been eating frosted cupcakes, chocolate chip cookies, potato chips, and candy. * Anakin Skywalker: Baby Bop, you've been eating a lot of junk foods these days. Maybe you should eat a healthier diet. * Count Dooku: That's right. Everybody needs to be healthy. * Baby Bop: I can't do that. * Count Dooku: Sure, you can. Well, I bet even the man in the moon needs to eat healthy foods. * (song starts to Aiken Drum) Quote 5:Edit * (Count Dooku and his friends laughing after the song Aiken Drum) * Count Dooku: WOW! That's a very good picture of Aiken Drum! * Derek: Thanks, Anakin! * Kathy: Do you think spaghetti has lots of carbs? * Anakin Skywalker: Yes, Kathy. They do have lots of carbs. * Antonio: Do you think meatballs has iron? * Anakin Skywalker: Yes, Antonio. They do have iron. * David: Do you think spaghetti and meatballs can be a healthy dinner? * Count Dooku: It can be, but to be healthy, you hafta eat less, drink lots of water, and do more exercise. * Baby Bop: I don't wanna be healthy. * BJ: You have to, Sissy. * Baby Bop: No! * Count Dooku: Yes! * (Jango Fett arrives) * Jango Fett: Hello, Dooku! Hello, children! * Count Dooku: Hi, there, Jango! Nice to see you! (hugs Jango Fett) * Jango Fett: Nice seeing you, too, Count! Hey, I thought you children are learning about healthy foods. * Julie: We sure are. * Jango Fett: So what're we gonna have for lunch? * Count Dooku: I don't know. What're gonna make? * Jango Fett: How 'bout making a solid sandwich? * Baby Bop: Goodie! That sounds like a great idea! I can make my favorite specialty for the classroom. * BJ: What kind is that? * Baby Bop: Chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwich!!! * Count Dooku: Of course not. We can never have that for lunch, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Yes, you're right, Dooku Because we're outta strawberries. * Shawn: I think it's a good idea to eat a healthy diet. * Count Dooku: What do you mean, Shawn? * Shawn: It's very important to eat healthy foods everyday. * Anakin Skywalker: Yeah, Shawn. You should eat from the food pyramid. * Tosha: Can you explain it to us? * Anakin Skywalker: Sure. The food pyramid is made up of different food groups, like bread and cereal, fruits and vegetables, milk and dairy, and meat and protein. * Min: I think it would help Baby Bop if we solve what the food pyramid look like. * Count Dooku: That's a great idea, Min. Say, Anakin, didn't you do a drawing of the food pyramid for the republic? * Anakin Skywalker: Yup. I did it for Obi Wan. It shows everything a person needs to stay healthy. * Count Dooku: Good. So where did ya put it? * Anakin Skywalker: I put it in my bag. * Count Dooku: Your bag!? Where is it? * Anakin Skywalker: It's next to the chair. * Count Dooku: Can you get it for us so you can explain to Baby Bop what food groups she can eat from? * Anakin Skywalker: Sure. Why not? (he gets his bag and pulls out a poster) Here it is. (walks back to his friends) Okay. I'm ready. Quote 6:Edit * Anakin Skywalker: (puts the poster on the table and shows it to Baby Bop) Now the most important thing to eat every day, Baby Bop, are at the bottom of the pyramid is bread and cereal. * Count Dooku: Yeah, you should have at least 3 servings of bread and cereal every day. * Jango Fett: Well, I eat at least 3 servings of banana bread. They have a rich, fruity flavor and it's very healthy. * Anakin Skywalker: And over here are fruits and vegetables. * Jango Fett: I eat at least 4 servings from that group every day, you know like broccoli, cauliflower, bananas, and apples. * Anakin Skywalker: Next up? Milk and dairy. * Count Dooku: Yeah. You should have at least 2 glasses of milk to keep your bones nice and strong. * Anakin Skywalker: And on the top is meat and protein. * Count Dooku: Yeah. Two portions of meat is plenty. * Anakin Skywalker: So Baby Bop, what do you say about all this? * Baby Bop: Well, I eat from my own food groups. * Anakin Skywalker: You do?! * Baby Bop: Yeah! The cake group, the cookie group, the chip group, the candy group, the chocolate group, and the jelly bean group!! Yeah! * Count Dooku: Well, those food groups taste good, but they are not good for you, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: But they taste so yummy in my tummy! * Anakin Skywalker: Hey, Baby Bop. Don't you like healthy foods. * Baby Bop: No. They're so boring. * Count Dooku: No, they're not. Healthy foods can be fun! here, I have something that's really healthy. (he uses the force to make the healthy snacks appear) * Baby Bop: WOW!!! HEALTHY SNACKS!!! * Noel: Now we can have healthy foods! * All: YAY!!! * (song starts to Snacking' on Healthy Food) Quote 7: Edit * (after the song, "Snacking' on Healthy Food", it translates to "Across the Stars") Quote 8:Edit * Count Dooku: (after the song, "Across the Stars") You know, healthy foods can be so much fun! * David: Mm! I bet we're gonna be healthy eating those kind of foods. * Baby Bop: Uh-huh! I'm sure Count Dooku will tell you about them later...but right now, I'm so hungry...and I bet I can eat this whole box of cupcakes!! * All: (except Baby Bop) (yelling) No! No! Don't do it, Baby Bop! * BJ: Don't eat all the cupcakes at once or else you'll have a really bad tummy-ache! * Anakin Skywalker: (has an apple in his hand) Here, Baby Bop. Why don't you have this yummy apple instead? * Baby Bop: No, I won't. It's boring. * Anakin Skywalker: No! It's loaded with vitamins and minerals. * Baby Bop: Nah! * Anakin Skywalker: Eat the apple. * Baby Bop: No, I want to eat the cupcakes. * Anakin Skywalker: And they call me a fool! (he pushes the box of cupcakes away) * Baby Bop: No! I want the cupcakes. (she gets the box of cupcakes) * Count Dooku: Aw, c'mon, Baby Bop! Eat the apple! * Baby Bop: No, I won't! I won't! I won't! (she makes Anakin put the apple in his mouth) * Anakin Skywalker: (takes the apple out) Baby Bop! Don't you dare put an apple in someone's mouth! * Baby Bop: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to and I'm just gonna have my cupcakes. * All: (except for Baby Bop) Alright you can. * (Baby Bop eats all the cupcakes at once) Quote 8:Edit * Baby Bop: (after eating all those cupcakes, her tummy growls as it's starting to hurt) Ow! (groaning) * Anakin Skywalker: What's wrong, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: I think I'm getting a tummy-ache, Anakin. * Count Dooku: You know sometimes fool, when you eat too much, you'll get a tummy-ache. * Baby Bop: * Count Dooku: What's the matter, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: I got a tummy-ache. (groaning) * (song starts for "The Tummy Song") Quote 9:Edit * (after the song, "The Tummy Song") * Baby Bop: (groaning) Ow! My tummy still hurts, Anakin. * Anakin Skywalker: You okay. * Baby Bop: Yes, it's must've been something I ate. * Count Dooku: Maybe you should see a doctor right away. * Baby Bop: No, there's no way I can go to the doctor. * Kathy: But the doctor will make you feel better. * Baby Bop: I don't wanna go to the doctor. * Shawn: Why not? * Baby Bop: I'm scared. * Antonio: You're scared!?? Well, I'm scared of doctors, too. * Baby Bop: Not anymore. * Count Dooku: You know, doctors are your friends. They only want you to help you feel better. * Stacy: Yeah. Remember the time when I accidentally fell down from a tree and broke my arm? * Julie: Yeah. What happened? * Stacy: Obi Wan Kenobi took me to the hospital and the doctor put a cast on my arm to make me feel better. * Gordon: Did you get hurt? * Stacy: It hurt a lot when I fell, but it's okay now. * Kathy: Did you cry? * Stacy: Uh-huh, but the doctor made me feel much better. * Count Dooku: I'm glad you're okay, Stacy. * Mace Windu: Baby Bop, you're too afraid to be scared of doctors. * Count Dooku: Yeah. I have a wonderful song to let all of us know you're afraid. * (song starts to I Used to Be Afraid) Quote 10:Edit * Baby Bop: (after the song I Used to Be Afraid) Dooku, I don't feel like going to the doctor. * Gordon: Well, what shall we do to make Baby Bop's tummy feel better? * Count Dooku: I have an idea. Why don't we all make a make-believe hospital. * Anakin Skywalker: Sure. I'll be the nurse and Count Dooku will be the doctor. Quote 11:Edit * Baby Bop: (after the song Big and Little) Look at me, Dooku! I'm big now. * Count Dooku: Yes, you are, Baby Bop. * David: Baby Bop is really growing up now, right, Dooku? * Count Dooku: Right, David.﻿ * Tosha: Remember when we had a visit from my twin brothers? * Baby Bop: Yeah, I remember. * Kathy: Are your twin brothers big or little? * Tosha: They are little because they were newborn babies. * Count Dooku: I guess your baby brothers are at your nursery room, Tosha. * Tosha: They sure are. * Anakin Skywalker: I've grown a lot bigger since I'm a padawan. * Count Dooku: That means you're a grown-up now. * Anakin Skywalker: Yes, I am. * Baby Bop: Dooku, I'm 3. * Count Dooku: You are 3. * Baby Bop: And speaking of how old I am, I have a song about me being 3! Wanna hear!? * Count Dooku: Sure! We'd love to hear you sing! * Baby Bop: Okay! * (song starts to Look at Me, I'm 3) Quote 12:Edit *﻿Gordon: (after the song The Sister Song) Count Dooku, now that Baby Bop's tummy is all better, can we have something healthy? * Count Dooku: Yeah. This calls for a healthy treat! * Baby Bop: Goodie! * Mace Windu: Dooku, are we gonna have a garden salad? * Count Dooku: Yes, Master Windu, we are. * Min: But how're we gonna make a garden salad? * Count Dooku: I have a good idea, and it's easy to do. * BJ: But how? * Count Dooku: I show you, come on! First we need a garden bed. * Tosha: But we don't have garden beds at school. * Count Dooku: OH... I see, but what about this garden bed? (He poofs a Garden Beds in right next to the tree) * All (Except Count Dooku): WOW!!! * Count Dooku: So, what are we waiting for, Let's get to work!!! Quote 13: Edit Quote 14: Edit * (after the song, "Clean Up") * Count Dooku: Everything's all cleaned up! Quote 15: Edit * (2 weeks later) * Count Dooku: Baby Bop, you can have a cupcake now! * Baby Bop: OK! (gets a cupcake out of the cupcake box, and tastes it) Yum, yum! * (fades to Baby Bop all done eating her cupcake) * Baby Bop: Dooku? * Count Dooku: Yes, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: Can I have a chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwich tomorrow? * Count Dooku: Sure, you can. * (the next day, Count Dooku and his friends made chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwiches, then Baby Bop gets a chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwich, and tastes it) * Baby Bop: Yum, Yum! * Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars scripts